


you were an isle unto thyself

by exnihilocreatio



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, catboy benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exnihilocreatio/pseuds/exnihilocreatio
Summary: Benrey began to climb into the bed, interrupting Gordon's train of thought."Fuck--dude, what the hell are you doing?" Gordon said, his voice showing his sleepiness."you looked lonely," Benrey said, now laying down next to Gordon.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 406





	you were an isle unto thyself

**Author's Note:**

> i don't write often so like. hopefully this is good? my friends liked it but they're all gay  
> title is from isle unto thyself by miracle musical

"bro is it cool if i uh."

Gordon was on the edge of sleep when that unmistakable, vaguely low-quality voice roused him. God dammit, _what_ does he want _now_?

"Hmmh?" He cracked an eye open to see Benrey's fucked up glowing eyes across from Gordon's own, illuminating his face a soft pale pink in the darkness of the room. _Like strawberry lemonade,_ he could almost hear Tommy saying in his head. Wasn't his eye color emotional? What did pink mean? Relaxation, maybe.

Benrey's hair was down (a rare sight). The shitty mullet always stayed only somewhat greasy, even though Benrey never showered. He was wearing the blue and black striped jacket Gordon had given him after finally accepting that he had a shitty inhuman roommate.

Benrey had shown up to the apartment in the security uniform he'd had on at Black Mesa, dirty and torn. As much as Gordon hated him, it really hadn't looked comfortable.

Later that night, Gordon dug through his closet. He eventually shoved an old T-shirt, a hoodie he never wore, and some pajama pants that were too small for him into Benrey's arms. The jacket was a bit big on him, but he clearly liked it. Gordon hadn't once seen him without it after that. He couldn't help but note how Benrey looked kinda good--

Benrey began to climb into the bed, interrupting Gordon's train of thought.

"Fuck--dude, what the hell are you _doing_?" Gordon said, his voice showing his sleepiness.

"you looked lonely," Benrey said, now laying down next to Gordon. How did he get under the covers so fast?

"Were you watching me _sleep_?”

"huh?"

"You just said--whatever," Gordon said, letting out a defeated sigh. He rolled over to face away from Benrey. As annoying as he found the guy (could an inhuman entity be counted as a guy?), he couldn't _not_ use the company. It wasn't like he'd be able to get him to go away anyway.

"woah, dude, are you--are we breaking up? marriage problems? you divorcing me?"

Gordon didn't have the energy to refute the bullshit he was hearing. He ignored whatever Benrey was saying about getting custody of the PlayStation (which neither of them owned).

Surprisingly enough, Gordon was alright with the idea of falling asleep next to someone who'd tried to kill him multiple times. Maybe he was even starting to believe what Benrey kept saying about having to be the 'final boss'.

...Hm. Gordon slowly realized his right side... wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep on anymore. With the prosthetic arm and all. God damn, whatever, he thought as he rolled back over.

Damn, Benrey noticed him moving. The alien(?) scooted closer to Gordon, curling up against his torso and tucking his face into the scientist's shoulder. 

Gordon opened his mouth to tell him to get off, but... Honestly, he _did_ like the warmth. Benrey was either a furnace or a block of ice at all times, and right now it was the former. It _was_ pretty cold out. For New Mexico, at least.

Gordon closed his mouth. He shifted to a more comfortable position. His right arm wouldn't cooperate--he couldn't get it to feel right, except for in one spot.

Which happened to be around Benrey.

"gay of you," Benrey murmured into Gordon's collarbone, half asleep. Gordon didn't argue. It _was_ kinda gay of him.

As Gordon began to drift off, he heard a soft sound coming from Benrey. Almost like…

"Holy shit, are you purring?" he said.

"wha?" The purring only got louder. Gordon could feel it against his shoulder. His face was warm, which was _just_ because of the warm body beside him and _nothing else_.

"Dude, you're purring. Like a cat."

"...so?"

"That's--it's--" _Kinda cute,_ Gordon had to keep himself from blurting out. Fuck, god damn it, he was _not_ going to fall for this asshole. "Normal humans don't purr!"

"'m not human," Benrey said, the purring still slowly crescendoing.

"I don't doubt that." Gordon thought back to the first time the guard had said that. He hadn't believed him then. Perhaps out of denial. "Where did you even come from?"

Benrey shrugged. "can't remember. they never… never told me."

Gordon raised an eyebrow internally. "Who's 'they'?"

...No response. Maybe he'd hit a sore spot.

A moment passed.

"black mesa's sucks," Benrey murmured.

Definitely a sore spot. He couldn't help but feel sympathetic. He'd known Benrey had lived there, but not what they'd done to him. "They are, man. You wanna talk about it?" He waited.

"...nah." Gordon had been around Benrey long enough to detect the hint of emotion in his normally flat voice. Anger, sadness, fear… a mix of the three, maybe.

Gordon moved his prosthetic arm to push it under Benrey's, giving him an even gayer hug.

"woah, gordon freeman gay moments?" Benrey said, wrapping his own arm around Gordon's chest. He purred harder. "gaydon cringeman?"

"What's that make you? I-Like-Menrey?" Gordon poked back.

The security guard (did he still count as a security guard?) let out a small orange bubble of Sweet Voice. It was warm. Gordon didn't know what it meant, but he didn't really care.

As Gordon drifted off, he realized something.

He was _absolutely_ falling for this asshole.


End file.
